


Getting the Sword Into the Stone

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Harems, Impregnation, Kings & Queens, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginismus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: The Crown Princess's new husband cannot penetrate her. Neither can dozens of others who try. The word goes out -- whoever can penetrate the princess will become the Crown Prince. Over-sexed farm boy Stanley manages it. His lust soon extends to others at court -- far more than the average prince. But when he is king, he sets off to impregnate as many of his subjects as possible, based on an intuition of the dowager queen. In time, it is revealed why this will save the kingdom. Some of his children turn out to be sexually precocious. They have something adults need, which they give in exchange for having their sexual needs met.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Getting the Sword Into the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> To fans: My writing is in a slump. By my old standards, I would polish this story more, refine the messages and allusions, reconsider the character names, and go over the text several more times. But if I do, I fear I will lose interest before I finish. So instead this is what you get. If you notice a difference from earlier stories, I'd be happy to hear about it -- in addition to any other feedback. A substantive comment is worth a hundred kudos, though they are much appreciated too.

Chapter 1

King Marvin was satisfied as he watched the bride and groom at the altar.

His only child, his daughter Millicent, was getting married to Sir Ebenezer. He loved Millicent, but she just was not very smart, no matter how many tutors he had given her. She was beautiful and kind, but not the sort of person who could ever rule a kingdom wisely. But Sir Ebenezer could. With him, the kingdom would be in good hands. Millicent had just turned 17, and Sir Ebenezer would beget on her many children to carry on the House of Topia for generations to come.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"My princess!" said the king, welcoming his daughter to his chambers. "How does the married life suit you?" It was a week after the wedding.

"Fine," said his daughter, but said no more.

"Fine?" said the king. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes, fine. Ebenezer is very kind to me... But there are problems in the bedchamber."

"Oh? Surely you know about the consummation of marriage? You understand what Ebenezer's rights and duties are?"

She nodded. "He has come to my chamber every night, and I let him do anything. But it doesn't work."

"Exactly how is it that it doesn't work?" Perhaps Ebenezer didn't get stiff?

"Um, when he tries to insert his, um, thing, it doesn't go in."

"Is it hard?"

"At first it is, yes. I didn't know man things got that hard!" She smiled, but then got serious. "But I'm just not open for him, down there and his thing gets small again. I saw the physician, who says there is nothing wrong with me. He says my opening is tight, but normal. He asked if I was frightened of, you know, doing it. I told him I wasn't. I like Ebenezer. I was looking forward to the bedroom stuff. But however hard he presses, it just doesn't go in, and then the organ is soft. I tried rubbing myself down there before he arrived, to see if that might help. It felt good, and it seems open. But at the moment when he tries to stick it in, it doesn't go. If I feel myself where he has just been pressing, it is just completely closed. Then his organ goes limp, and then later it's open again."

"I will have to think on this. Thank you for being so candid."

He didn't care to interview Ebenezer directly on the subject, but through intermediaries it became clear that he saw the situation the same way Millicent did. His many previous attempts to mate with females had all been immediately successful, so it seemed it was a problem with Millicent. Weeks passed.

There was no reason the father of the next generation had to be the crown prince. When he raised with Ebenezer the idea of getting another man to beget the heirs, Ebenezer was willing to give it a try. As the king reflected on it, this wasn't surprising. The opportunity to rule the kingdom was its own reward, even if he didn't get to mate with the queen. He was more concerned about how Millicent would react, but in fact she was fine with the idea.

However, the first gentleman encountered the same difficulty as Prince Ebenezer. So did the second. And the third. He then arranged for some men to try to do the deed while she was mostly covered and couldn't see them. Millicent was not thrilled with this idea, but she was deeply troubled by her inability to receive any man and willing to go along. All that showed of the princess was her private parts. And with this arrangement, the king himself took a turn, putting out of his mind that this pussy in front of him was his own daughter. But he too experienced the tight opening that he could not penetrate, and then his rapidly failing erection. Seventeen men whose virility had been proven elsewhere had all failed to penetrate the princess in exactly the same way.

It was time to rethink the situation. His counselors had varied opinions. He went to see his mother, the dowager queen. The two of them had not seen eye to eye for some time, and he rarely visited her, but he also had to grudgingly admit that she sometimes had wisdom about the big picture.

After she heard the situation she sat and thought for some time. When she spoke it was solemn.

"There is trouble in the land. We are being sent a sign. Your own late wife the queen gave birth to a succession of males, all stillborn, and amongst them this one female who survived. And now, her womanly opening, the one and only place whence the Topian line can continue, is closed. You must annul the marriage with Prince Ebenezer, and put out a challenge. Whoever in the land can penetrate the Royal Princess shall be the next king."

King Marvin was not happy with that solution, but it made sense. Unless a male could penetrate his daughter, his line was going to go extinct in any case. And if anything would motivate men to try, it would be the prospect of becoming the next king.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stanley had been a rambunctious little boy, always getting into trouble. He was bright, charming, and curious. And he was not unkind. But one notable way he got into trouble was with his sexual curiosity. His mother Marie found him masturbating from a young age. Gentle discouragement had no effect. As a toddler he was constantly trying to look up under her skirts or slide his hands up there. He'd gotten shoved and punched and slapped by females from his own age on up to adult women for trying to do similar things, but it seemed to deter him not one bit. Still, Marie was shocked to discover him one day lying on top if his baby sister, humping away. He had gotten her naked from the waist down and he was naked too. His little stiff cock was not going into her, but he was in the right place with the right motion. The little girl was laughing.

As he got older he became more discreet but no less obsessed with girls, what they had between their legs, and how he might get his own naughty bits involved. In particular, his cock was stiff a lot, and he had the instinct to thrust it up into that region of a female from a young age. He was occasionally discovered playing doctor with girls, or they would confess later what had happened. An adventuresome lass of 13 had been intrigued enough by this boy of 9 that she had let him poke that thrusting cock of his not just in the area of her private parts, but up into her actual vagina. As she gleefully reported, within seconds he groaned with a dry little orgasm. His little cock barely softened and he was eager to do it again a minute later. She had been a virgin herself and noted that the small size of his cock minimized any discomfort and he posed no danger of impregnating her. A few other girls that age had decided that sounded like a good deal, and had satisfied their own curiosity by letting the eager young Stanley mount, penetrate and thrust. They also noted that it felt good physically, and it felt good to be desired so ferociously. Stanley was already handsome at the age of 10, and his most mysterious feature was his dark, dark eyes -- nearly black. His skin was as light as anyone else's, and he had wavy brown hair, dark but not exceptionally so.

Stanley was a strong lad and helped his father with the farm work. He had experimented with mounting the ewes from the age of eight, which his parents found amusing. His interest grew as he reached puberty. He would still go for human females whenever and wherever he could find them, and greater discretion meant Marie never did learn all of what he was up to in that regard. But puberty only pushed his sexual desire into a higher gear. It seemed from the frequency of discovery that he was probably relieving himself with the ewes several times a day. When his parents tried to suppress this behavior he got moody and uncooperative. As long as they didn't interfere, he was a great help on the farm. The ewes didn't seem to care. Maybe some even liked it. Marie swore she had seen a ewe trot up to him and present her rear end for the taking.

Suspicious, Marie had asked Stanley's younger sister Elizabeth if Stanley ever bothered her with her private parts. Elizabeth said that, well, he did do things with her down there, but she found them very pleasant. Apparently he had discovered ways with his tongue to make her feel very, very good between the legs. This development was unusual and troubling, but as long as no one was complaining, Marie and her husband saw no need to rock the boat.

The pattern continued into his teens. The word was that teen girls and even young women found him very sexy, and were rewarded with great pleasure when they yielded to his advances -- not something they experienced with any other men or boys. With his fingers in particular he seemed to prime their female parts to crave the intrusion of his penis. It was notably small, but that was no obstacle to pleasure and as with the younger girls was in fact a bonus for the virgins. It was very stiff, and his thrusting typically brought them to ecstasy. Typically they agreed in advance that he would pull out before delivering his seed, as pregnancy was not desirable. Many a girl got a squirt of his mysterious juice on her undergarments, or her stomach, or her thighs. Or on her tuft of hair, or on the vaginal opening itself. Pulling out was one thing, aiming a different direction was a further refinement. But in the heat of passion some girls begged to get the gift of life right up inside where nature meant it to go. Sometimes Stanley pulled out anyway, for which the girls thanked him later. Sometimes he didn't. A few got pregnant. Stanley wasn't sufficiently well established to take a wife, and he certainly couldn't take two or three. He continued to deliver his seed inside of the ewes several time a day, a place in which its creative potential was thwarted.

When word came of the challenge regarding the Crown Princess Millicent, Stanley came to the mind of everyone who knew him. People assumed that the challenge was directed primarily to nobles, but word came that commoners had also been accepted. There was some danger, if he insulted the Princess in some way, but the potential reward was mind-boggling. Stanley himself was eager, and embarked on his week-long journey to the castle not long after the challenge came to his attention.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Millicent stared out the castle window at the lovely spring day and sighed. A princess's life was one of luxury, but also of constraint. Growing up there were so many things she could never do because she was the princess. She had known all along that she must marry and bear children. The idea had at first seemed strange, then as she got older and thought about what the act that produced children actually involved, it was horrifying. But as she turned 15 and her body filled out into its womanly contours, she looked forward to it. Prince Ebenezer was a kind man and companion. She found his naked body to be exciting. And yet he couldn't get it into her. And neither could any of the other hundreds of men who had tried. She had just finished with the fourth failure of the day, and had one more to go. The men were often so excited and confident, and it was sad to see their egos wilt ring along with their organs.

"Hello, princess," said the last suitor of the day as he was ushered in. Most addressed her as "Your royal highness". She didn't care much about titles, but a few men were unkind to her, and she reported them. She had no desire to witness their beheading. But "Hello, princess" was not unkind, if a bit informal.

"This must be difficult for you," he said with kindness.

"It's not particularly enjoyable, no," she answered. She was sitting on her bed, her loose dress bunched up around her waist and a sheet covering her lower parts.

"Could I... could I see all of you?" asked the man. "Sorry if that seems forward of me."

"It's a common request," said the princess, pulling the dress over her head and lying back. "There's your challenge," she said, glancing at her pubic area.

"Oh my, oh my," said the man. "So lovely. So, so lovely. Princess or not."

Millicent smiled a bit. She had a decent body, but ultimately he was right. She was just a woman, princess or not.

"Could I please... caress you?"

He had stripped and she saw his male organ, already stiff. It looked rather small.

"Very well," said the princess. Others had caressed her, and she didn't mind too much. This man's hands were very smooth and gentle. Naturally his caresses ended between her legs.

"So, so, beautiful, you mind if I lick?"

A few others had asked. A couple times she said no, and a couple times she said yes, but regretted it, as they acted like her body was a puzzle to be solved. She looked at him and sighed.

"It would be really fun, and I think you'd like it too. Even if the Main Business doesn't end up working."

She smiled, nodded, and lay back. What the heck.

And it did feel good. And she really did get the sense that the man was enjoying it for its own sake.

After a few minutes his head reappeared and he prepared to mount. "Is it OK with you if I, um, try to do it with you?"

She smirked and said, "That's kind of the idea, isn't it?"

"Oh, I know, I know, but do you, right now, feel it's OK with you?"

"What if I said no?"

"I've had a lovely time so far. I would be disappointed, but it's up to you."

"You may try," said the princess.

"Wonderful!" said the man.

She watched the stiff little cock approach and press against her opening. It pressed hard but didn't go in. Any second now it would go limp...

"Mmmm," said the man, pressing again and again. It wasn't going limp. The pressure was intense, his little tip denting her womanly parts. That was common enough, but in all previous cases there was only time for one denting before limpness set in. But not with this man.

"You are tight," he said with a smile. "But I've just gotten started." And to her great surprise he pressed his male organ at her, over and over, harder and harder. She didn't think anyone had pressed that hard before.

"Come on, princess, let me in," he said with a smile.

She was touched at first in a nice way, but then was overwhelmed with her own inadequacy. She was the princess who never let men in and then emasculated them, turning them floppy. She reminded herself that she hadn't turned him floppy yet, though she wasn't letting him in.

The man had hold of her hips and was pressing his cock tip against her, over and over again, the rhythm of mating but not going in. He was starting to sweat and breathe hard.

"It's fun just like this, too," he gasped, pumping away. "But you'd like it to work too, wouldn't you? Let me in -- please."

She felt a momentary loosening in herself, just for a moment, but his cock had made the dent bigger. "That's the idea!" he said, pressing hard again, over and over.

"Imagine how ... great it will ... be" he gasped. "To finally... get the seed... right where... it goes!"

It would be great, she realized, and felt another instant of loosening. His organ found another millimeter of room. If only...

The man was sweaty now, trying so hard to push into her, over and over again. He stopped with his organ pressed tight against her, caught his breath a bit, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek very gently, then whispered in her ear, "You can do it... you can do it, you beautiful girl."

How impertinent of him! But also... she felt herself loosening just a touch. His organ pressed in. Then she loosened again, and then the head was inside her! She panicked at the thought and gripped tight again.

But the little cock was hard. "That's it, that's it!" he said. Somehow, despite the death grip her pussy was giving him, the cock was going in and out, in and out...

"Oh wow, princess, oh princess..." moaned the man. "Oh, ... yes!" said the man and then held still.

And then she felt it... something warm inside her. It must be his seed!

"Oh, yes!" he said. "That was hard work but worth it!"

And then her pussy relaxed noticeably, and then a bit more, and it was just gripping his shaft tightly instead of insanely tightly.

The man just looked happy, somehow not getting that he had just passed the test to become the next king. That was kind of nice, actually. She watched him enjoying the aftermath of the mating -- the mating her body had finally allowed. He wasn't thinking about being king. What would it be like, having him for a husband? Not bad, she thought.

Now his cock did get soft, but that was OK. It had done the job.

"You mind if I kind of hug you?" he asked. "Your highness?"

She didn't mind at all. She put her hand down to explore her opening. No blood, and it didn't really hurt... well, it was kind of bruised, maybe, from all that pressing, but it had worked.

His hand joined hers and he began stroking her feminine parts. They responded. She felt some pleasure. She also felt his cock getting stiff against her leg.

"Want to do it again?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. He just assumed it would work the second time?

But it did. This time she was tight initially, but when he pressed in she relaxed, and the cock went right in, and then in and out. It felt good! They said that now and then it just might happen that during mating a woman might get a very good feeling. None of the females were supposed to admit that they might get that same good feeling all alone, using their own fingers. Millicent had.

"Oh, you're so beautiful and sexy!" he said, thrusting his cock in and out. "I'm going to give you more seed -- if you don't mind."

She shook her head and smiled, and he pressed in and out, harder and harder. And then just when he gasped and groaned, she had a good feeling! It was amazing!

When they'd both caught their breath, she said, "Um... you realize you're going to be the king?"

"Oh... oh, yeah, that," said the man, snuggled against her. He turned on his side to look at her. "Is that OK with you? I mean, would you be OK with me as your husband?"

She gave a little laugh and said, "Um, yes. Very much yes." When this wholesale penetrate-the-princess business had started, she had imagined some ape of a man managing to rip his organ into her somehow, causing her great pain, and then doing that over and over for years to give her babies. It was a grim thought. But this man... this man was kind and she'd even gotten a good feeling the second time they'd done it.

============================================================  
Chapter 2

Stanley was in short order made Prince Stanley. He did his best to learn Court customs, though as the son of a farmer who could barely feed his family, he had a great deal to learn.

He immediately arranged for his parents to receive a guaranteed income for life. His father took to farming mostly vegetables and flowers, now that it was fun instead of a matter of life and death. They didn't really need to keep the sheep, but somehow they felt they ought to. He also arranged for discreet payments to the girls he had made pregnant, allowing them to marry as if they were rich widows, and also helped his sister to marry well.

What he himself was eager to do was to get the Princess alone in her chamber and copulate with her. There was no major complaint about his spending his nights there, as they were due to be married shortly, and his taking of the Princess's virtue was what had won him his place. Three times he did it at bedtime, twice in the morning, and often once in the middle of the night. Some deft fingerwork to the Princess's delicate feminine tissues made her ready, and then the little cock plunged in, and promptly began a vigorous fucking motion until he relieved himself of his seed deep inside her. Most of the time she had an orgasm too.

The Princess was delighted to be done with the chore of finding a man who could penetrate her, but now she thought sometimes the Prince's attention was more than she really needed or desired. Stanley argued that surely it was good to keep doing it to make sure she stayed open, and that mollified her for a while.

It soon became apparent that she was pregnant, a joy to one and all.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So, Prince Stanley, you have been doing very well in your learning. I am confident you will be an excellent King some day."

"Why, thank you, your majesty."

"There is one small matter I wished to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"You of course proved your worthiness by succeeding in the mating act with Princess Millicent, and we are further delighted to learn that she is now with child. It makes sense that you would have a strong carnal appetite, associated with the manliness that let you open up my daughter to the full promise of her womanhood. And yet, the word come to me that Millicent feels somewhat overwhelmed by the frequency of your sexual congress with her."

The prince was silent.

"We do have an idea. Men of royal blood frequently take their pleasure with other girls and women who suit their fancy."

"Oh... What if they beget a child?"

The king waved his hand. "Oh, that's their problem. But there are perquisites of being royalty. It doesn't matter whether they are willing or not... if it's the king's will that they submit, then they will submit."

"Oh..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Um, hello miss..."

"Your royal highness," said the serving girl.

"I, um... Would you please follow me."

The girl followed. He led her to his own bedchamber.

"You're really lovely," he said. "Would you mind if I... Would you like to...?"

"As your highness pleases," said the girl, paling slightly.

Stanley moved in to kiss the girl. She turned aside. "Your highness, really, I..."

"Well, OK," said Stanley, and slid his hand up under her skirts. Responding to his pressure, she moved her legs apart so he could get to his goal, her female parts. He rubbed gently for a few seconds, withdrew his hand, and sniffed.

"Ooo, very good, very good," he said, and returned his fingers up under the skirt and began massaging and caressing.

The girl looked at him. "There's no need, your highness..."

"You mean I should just shove it in and do my thing?"

"It's the usual thing."

"There's a usual?"

She looked perplexed. "Of the highborn having their way with the lowborn?"

"Well, I wasn't highborn, I rose to that level, you see. So you may be lowborn, but I like my women to feel good."

The girl gulped. "It is... disconcerting."

Stanley's fingers poked against her opening, and slid into wetness.

"So lie on the bed," he said.

"Your own bed?" asked the girl. "I couldn't possibly..."

"Oh, shut up, lie back and let me at you!" said Stanley with irritation.

The girl complied, and Stanley eyed the alluring womanly parts.

He mounted, slid into heaven, which his fingers had transformed into a hot, slick heaven.

"Oooo, that's nice," he said, thrusting in and out briskly. He looked at her. "You're getting good feelings, I can tell."

The girl gave a confused expression, and Stanley adjusted his angle and rhythm. He could see her pleasure building.

"Oh, your highness," she groaned. Then she shuddered and gasped.

"Ah, just what I like to see!" said Stanley. His fucking got faster, deeper, and more intense. His breathing quickened. "Aaaahhh!" he said with relief, and then his wild thrusts slowed. "Very nice!" he said, after a luxurious pause, withdrawing.

The girl got up, smoothed her skirts down, and curtseyed. "Your highness," she said, and started out the door.

"Hey, don't go so soon," he said to her.

She turned and stood before him, head bowed.

"So, have other highborn folks done that to you?"

"A few."

"Who?"

"Oh, I could never say. They might have me sacked. Or beheaded."

"Jeez," said Stanley. "You have any guy of your own? Some serving boy or whatever?"

"Oh, no," she said.

"No one you fancy?"

"Oh, a few, but we're all so poor, and if I got pregnant..."

"What if one of us highborn folks got you pregnant?"

"That would... that would be very bad for me... But I have no choice, so I hope and pray."

"I think I just made you pregnant," said Stanley with satisfaction.

"Oh..."

"But don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens. You'll have a little prince or princess."

The girl gulped.

"So if the highborn guys don't take you to their chambers, where do they do it? How does it go?"

"They'll just take us to a corner of the servants' quarters, out of the way. Do us against the wall, or have us kneel and they do it from behind."

"What if someone comes?"

"Oh, we servants are very good at not seeing things we're not supposed to see."

"How long do they take?"

"Not long. Maybe a minute. Sometimes just a few seconds."

"And they don't do anything to get you ready? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Oh, certainly. But that's the least of our worries, with pregnancy and all."

"What's 'and all'?"

"If the gentleman's wife finds out, she could have us sacked. Or made to work in the fields, far away from the highborn folks. And here... what if the Princess found out?"

"I would make sure nothing bad happens to you, but I'm glad you've alerted me to the possibility. I'll tell you a secret... A the start I was humping the princess 10 times a day, and after a while she got tired of it, so she knows I may be looking elsewhere. I just really like to fuck girls... Speaking of which, I want to do it again. This time take off all your clothes and lie back on the bed, and I'll strip too... And now you have to let me kiss you."

"If you insist," she said hesitantly, then did as he asked.

Stanley now beheld a beautiful, sexy girl, with firm breasts, graceful hips, and a tuft of hair, below which... He spread her legs and fingered her more, then he mounted her and penetrated and began a slow, sensual fuck. He fucked deep, he fucked shallow, he fucked from a high angle and a low angle, and he fucked straight in and out. The girl shuddered and gasped and looked at him with wonder, but on and on he fucked. When she shuddered the second time, Stanley lunged deep and held still, seeding her once more.

"What's your name?" he said.

"My name? Oh... Chastity."

He was thoughtful a moment. "I want to fuck a lot of girls. I'm just full of lust. But I don't want to hurt anyone. Or no one more than necessary. I'm sure some of the girls are more afraid than others?"

"I'm sure. I'll make inquiries. But.. this isn't right. I'm lying in your bed like I was a lady or something."

"You're no lady, but remember, I'm not highborn. Deep down, I'm no better than you. Look at us." He motioned to their naked bodies. "Don't we look the same?"

Stanley had plenty of scars from accidents on the farm. Chastity also had many similar indications of a hard life.

"I guess." 

"Well, run along now, but let me know about getting girls who won't mind too much."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Chastity told her tale of the wondrous Prince who cared about the girls he fucked, who wanted ones who wouldn't mind too much, and who did things to make sex feel good -- something many of them had never dreamed possible, even some of the married ones. The Prince who took them into his own bedchamber and did them properly like they were ladies. So Chastity arranged with the Prince a hand sign women could give him to indicate when they were ready. Women who paid attention knew when they were in danger of getting pregnant, and never gave the hand sign then. Some of the timid or troubled never did. They knew without asking that he would want only the young and comely. But the servant girls made sure that there were a few girls ready to give him the hand sign any time he was interested.

And so Stanley fucked. Reminding himself he was the prince and entitled to what he wanted, he decided that fucking two girls a day was not enough. He wanted four or five. So he fucked girls with big breasts and small, ones with some heft and the very skinny, the quiet and the more exuberant, those who came easily and a few who never came at all. But he left a little blob of seed tucked high up in the pussies of each one.

He still fucked Millicent every night. His desire for the other girls didn't make him love his royal wife less. Once he was doing her from the rear, on their sides, and found himself drifting off with his cock inside her. After a while she pulled away, and he realized he was upset. Sleeping with his cock in a pussy had felt relaxing and safe in a very nice way. Millicent agreed to let him do that, but he could tell she didn't really like it. So he began spending the night with some of servant girls. Chastity was a favorite, and so was the friendly Melodia. After a final good-night fuck, after he had shuddered and delivered a last little tug of seed inside his girl, he stayed inside. All the girls wondered at being invited to his bedchamber at all, wondered at being fucked like royalty on his bed, wondered at taking all their clothes off, and wondered at being kissed. But to be invited to spend the night -- that seemed unimaginable. But they did, sleeping on clean, soft sheets, on a soft mattress, under a canopy, and then falling asleep with the Prince's cock stuffed into their pussy. Sometimes they awoke when they felt the organ swelling inside them. That woke the prince up long enough to shove in and out a dozen times and deliver another blob of seed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Princess Millicent's belly swelled, and then she was delivered of a fine baby boy. They noted at once his very dark brown eyes, almost black.

Chastity had gotten pregnant, and it seemed likely it had happened the very first time the Prince did her, just as he had predicted. The servant girls were trying not to get pregnant. Stanley had said he would make sure Chastity suffered no consequences, and he was true to his word. He told the servants of higher rank that she should be treated well, and she was. She was delivered of a healthy baby girl, who also had the Prince's very dark eyes. The Prince saw that Chastity had light duty for a while, and then was given tasks that were consistent with nursing and caring for a baby.

The Prince had promised all along that if any of the other girls got pregnant, he would offer the same protections he had offered to Chastity. Since no noble was bound to keep his word to any of the lowborn, they were cautious. But when they saw how well Chastity was treated, it led to a sea change. Now girls made themselves available when they thought they might get pregnant, instead of avoiding it. Word had spread and many girls who were not servants found a way to make themselves available as well, trying to see if he could start a baby inside them too.

============================================================  
Chapter 3

The old king died suddenly, in his sleep, and all at once Stanley was the ruler of the land: King Stanley the First. He had fashioned an informal council of advisers over the years. This included Sir Ebenezer, Millicent's original husband, and several other members of the court with expertise in various aspects of running a kingdom. It included the dowager queen, the old king's mother. It included Nathan, a sort of elder among the servant class. His girls had pointed Stanley in that direction when he made known his desire to meet the wisest of the lowborn.

The first thing King Stanley did was to recruit a professional army of knights -- the most skillful knights in the land were given estates with handsome income near the main castle, and charged with hiring and training foot soldiers to complement them as a fighting force that no noble in the kingdom could dare to match. To pay for this, Stanley sold some of his own outlying estates and castles. He imported fewer luxuries and made festivals less lavish.

Starting with his own lands, he experimented with more generous terms for his peasant tenants. Taxes were set as a modest proportion of the actual harvest, not some fixed amount that left them destitute when the harvest was poor. They were offered the prospect of owning their own land if they made improvements or served the king well in other ways.

He then began forcing his nobles to implement similar reforms, a little at a time. One way a peasant could earn favor with the king was to report on excesses, cruelty, and corruption by the landowners. He only acted when a report was corroborated from other independent reports, but he did act. He also acted against anyone who made false accusations. In this way, he at first earned the gratitude of the lower classes, and then their fierce loyalty. The nobles were unhappy, but when a few tried to challenge his authority, the professional army of knights made short work of what forces they could assemble.

Neighboring kingdoms were alarmed when they learned of his professional army and its capabilities, but King Stanley had no dreams of conquest. He offered fair terms of peace with his neighbors, and encouraged trade. Bellicose King Warren to his west started a war. Stanley's professional knights defeated Warren's forces and then had no opposition in riding over his lands as he saw fit. His army was given the constant message that there was to be no plundering of the peasants in his Kingdom. In preparing their defense against King Warren it was emphasized over and over that this prohibition would also apply to the residents of Warren's kingdom. Despite all this, a few of his knights reverted to the old ways. When their exploits were uncovered, they were drawn and quartered. This made a deep impression on the remaining knights lest they be tempted.

\---------------------------------------------------------

King Stanley had not assumed the throne in a particularly powerful position -- the nobles had been a potent force in the old kingdom and the old king had had to keep them happy. But Stanley had transformed his kingdom into a place where his power was secure and nearly absolute.

The girls who had sought to become pregnant by the crown prince had often achieved their aim, and a flood of babies with very dark eyes came into the world. They were almost all healthy and robust.

As a son of a poor farmer, Stanley had not grown up with any big aspirations. Surviving and perhaps marrying and having a family some day were as far as they went. His prodigious lust motivated his prodigious sexual exploits, but there was no higher purpose to that. As King, Stanley had understood the need to secure his position. His vision for change had naturally involved taking the side of the poor against the rich, and he had begun transforming the society to better meet their needs. Some pointed out that many a poor man thrust into the position of king would have reacted differently, eager to consume ever more luxuries and lord it over everyone -- doing unto the poor as had been done unto him. And in his land, the highborn still lived much better than the lowborn. Democracy and equal rights were for the far future.

Stanley had achieved his basic aims as king. He held great power, and he felt great responsibility. What else should he do? Commission works of art? He knew nothing of art, or music, or theater.

Among his counselors, many were the source of practical advice. But on a deep matter such as what he should aim to achieve, rather than how to achieve his goals, he turned to the dowager queen, his wife's grandmother. He now approached her with his dilemma.

The dowager queen had had the original vision of choosing as the next king one who could penetrate the crown princess. That had worked out well for the kingdom as a whole. Not only was the old king's line going to continue without interruption, but unprecedented peace and prosperity were at hand.

In answer to his question about what to do next, she asked what he himself wanted to do. He immediately admitted that he wanted to have sex with as many nubile females as possible, as often as possible, but that hardly seemed a very high-minded end. After a lengthy pause, gazing into some distance at something only she could see, she said,

"Your masculine prowess had never been meant to stop with Princess -- now Queen -- Millicent. You have been sowing your seed in many other women in the court and its environs, and that is all to the good. But your destiny is to go further afield, and to concentrate not just on sexual fulfillment but on impregnation. Your mission is to impregnate as many of the kingdom's females as your stamina allows."

Stanley considered a while. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am of anything. Your majesty's royal cock dispenses potent seed, and you should give free rein to your desire to dispense it into as many fertile wombs as possible."

He hesitated, and then hesitated again. "I treasure you advice. Your womb is not fertile, and yet... on the off chance that it was also your desire, I have some desire to dispense my seed into it as well."

The dowager queen smiled. "I assumed you would have no interest, but if you are, I would be delighted."

The king's fingers made juices flow inside the dowager where they had not flowed in many years. His cock awakened pleasure within her, and the insistent thrusting of the royal member inside her -- she had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was, it was magnificent -- brought her pleasure and then an orgasm -- the first of her life. His gasp and groan let her know that he had graced her with some of his seed, where it could not possibly grow. She felt more certain than ever that his destiny was to spread his seed far and wide. 

In the dowager queen's youth, the idea of a noblewoman touching her feminine parts for any reason other than hygiene had been scandalous, and the old king had had no more interest in her pleasure than any other male of his day. But from then to the end of her days, the dowager now felt free to touch herself where it felt good, and to achieve orgasms as she relived her one short bout of sex with His Majesty the King.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The king began expeditions to the various towns of his kingdom, systematically. His purpose and his reputation preceded him. Knots of excited girls and women gathered wherever he went.

As his goal was impregnation, the king began paying attention to cues. How could he tell when a woman was fertile? His sense of smell sharpened. He quickly got so he could detect a woman who was in her monthly time. Few such women gathered around the king in any event, not wanting to reveal stale blood to His Majesty. Detecting fertility was more difficult. But he found that a finger sliding up under the skirts and into the feminine space would upon withdrawal give his nose what it needed to know. He learned what fertility smelled like.

At first he asked permission to make what was under ordinary circumstances a highly impertinent encroachment upon a female's personal space, but soon learned that all the females who chose to come to him knew what he might do -- what they fervently hoped he would do. By appearing they gave him permission to explore with his diagnostic finger, to massage their tender parts if he so wished, and above all, to slide his royal prong into their most intimate female space and deliver a gob of sticky seed. Usually he prepared the way with his famous finger work, quickly determining exactly how this particular twat was arrayed and what motions, tuggings and proddings would bring pleasure and turn this particular vagina into a slick, hot welcoming place. He usually enjoyed looking at the female's face, wide with wonder and pleasure, as he slid his little cock into her vagina -- an organ which has no purpose other than hugging cocks and receiving their fluids. The right thrusts, at the right angle, made her pleasure grow and expand, and not many minutes were required before he thrust deep and ejaculated, just as the woman convulsed, the two sets of genitals contracting rhythmically at the same time. His prodigious sexual interest was matched by unusual performance. His cock would soften for barely a minute before it hardened again, eager for the next bundle of femininity, and intrusion into its fertile space.

Some women are just rather ill-tempered or dull, even in the presence of the king. With them, he didn't bother with massages. His cock just made its entrance forcibly into a rather dry vagina and squirted his impregnating seed within seconds. No woman was ever remotely as tight as Millicent had been when he first entered and conquered her. Some were plump or homely, and he did his best to pleasure them before fertilizing them, but didn't always succeed. Some women hid their faces and presented their rear end to him instead of their front. He suspected he would have found some of those faces attractive too but saw no need to press the point. The point he pressed was the tip of his stiff little cock into their pussies in the original, primitive form of human copulation. Also true to the original and primitive form, he lost little time spurting the little but of fluid that was necessary to produce a son or daughter in nine months.

Virgins were an interesting case. Like any man he felt an extra thrill with a virgin. His finger work was adequate to get her body in the mood. Often the opening was big enough that his little cock could get in and do its business without causing her pain. Other times it was not, and he apologized before ripping tender tissues. Sometimes it led to tears or a yelp, but not one girl expressed regret. He was delighted with girls who were forward enough to kiss his cheek. One kissed his cheek in such a delightful manner that he didn't let her go at once, but shoved his quickly recovering cock back into her and pounded her for a good long while while she laughed and licked his cheek and nibbled his ear.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When he returned to the castle he usually went straight to Millicent, as she was his wife. She desired him, and he fucked her until she felt satisfied, rarely more than two or three times. When she grew fertile after a pregnancy, he made sure to start another baby in her womb again as soon as possible.

He went to speak the dowager. "I am troubled," he said. "I am impregnating many, but there are so many I cannot, as it is not the right time of month."

She nodded her head and considered. "I believe you have more power than you give yourself credit for. Visualize seed that stays potent for several days. If a woman will be fertile soon, your seed may last long enough to do the job required. I believe it will if you concentrate."

Armed with this knowledge, the king thought different thoughts as he neared orgasm inside a woman who would not be fertile for a while. He imagined seed with patience and durability.

Reports came in that his pokings and squirtings into the vaginas of his female subjects were highly effective in causing pregnancy. Babies with the distinctive nearly black eyes that proved his parentage popped out of wombs all over the kingdom. Reports soon revealed that his emissions inside women who had just finished their periods, even, were also effective in that regard. The dowager had been right again.

Among those who gathered around his coach were the wives of other men. Royal policy encouraged them to receive his impregnating seed too. Husbands of such women were not always pleased. Mistreating a mother of one of his babies was a serious crime with its own stiff penalties, but he recognized that men wanted to beget their own children on their wives. As a compromise, the kingdom adopted a new version of "droit du seigneur". The king had the right to father one child with any woman in the land, but agreed to not father more than the one and let the husband father the others.

The king lay ill with fever in a distant town. Although uncomfortable, he was aware of all the seed maturing in his loins. Qualifying women were invited to remove their undergarments and lower themselves onto his stiff prong. Although his physical response was muted, they were aware as in no other circumstances when he seeded them, for the seed itself felt hot inside them, concocted as it was within his feverish body. After a while the king recovered fully.

The king found that with concentration he could make seed that would lie patiently within his subjects for nearly a full month, through the bloody time, to do its job when she next became fertile. He still didn't choose to inseminate vaginas that were at that time discharging blood, because it was just not appealing, but he would at any other time of month.

============================================================  
Chapter 4

A new plague afflicted one of the kingdoms neighboring Stanley's. Although they closed the border in fear, it nonetheless spread to one corner of his kingdom. It was a fearsome killer. Most who were exposed contracted it, and of those three out of four died. There was one remarkable exception. The king's dark-eyed children in the province now ranged from newborns to age six, and not a single one contracted the disease. The distinctive feature of this plague was hideous deformity in the genital regions, male and female, young and old alike, but the king's children never got that symptom or any other.

Of further interest was that the mothers of the king's children fared better than most, as did those who happened to be pregnant with the king's child at the time. Although it was hard to know for sure, it also looked like those women who were not yet pregnant but had the king's seed lingering inside, biding its time, also had some protection.

Esteem for the king grew again.

The king smiled as he met with the dowager. "You are truly a wise woman. Now we know why it is good for the kingdom for me to beget children.. resistance to the new dread plague!"

The dowager nodded. "So it would seem. It's the obvious explanation. I'm reluctant to conclude it is so simple and straightforward, but I don't have any other ideas at this point."

"Do you think my grandchildren will also be immune?"

"I don't know. Family traits tend to get less over time. But it's good that there's a lot of what it is you've got out there in the land."

The king nodded.

"Your sons might also be welcomed in neighboring lands and encouraged to father many children, spreading your seed even farther."

The king smiled. He hadn't thought of that.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The king paused. That girl in the knot of females was surely not even 13. Probably not even 12.

He took her into his carriage.

"You... you're not a woman yet, are you? You haven't had the bleeding yet?"

"Yes I have!" The girl was not a good liar, and the king frowned at her. "OK, no I haven't. But I want to be a big girl. I want to do it like the big girls do. And, um, if the plague comes again, you know, I'd rather have a chance."

The king nodded. It made sense. His finger went up under her skirts. It didn't smell like a woman, yet it did have a smell. A lovely faint smell all its own.

"All right, all your clothes off."

"All?" The girl was excited. He knew the word was that if the king really thought you were pretty or sexy he'd have you strip naked. It was true enough.

"Yeah, all!" He stripped too, then fingered the hairless little snatch. She giggled, then paused, then sighed. The king mounted, let himself down on this half-grown girl, thinking of her potential.

He worked his cock in. It went easily enough. Fingerings seemed to make juices flow in her even before other juices were flowing. He fucked in and out, looking at his own pubic hair brushing against the mound of the girl where there was none.

She smiled and looked at him with adoration. He felt guilty, but he also felt very good. His boyhood exploits came back to him, his fingering and poking of little girl pussies even smaller than this. He had a motion that worked for this girl's budding sex nerves, and she gasped and groaned as he lunged as deep as his little cock allowed and spat seed into her. He didn't slide his cock out. He looked at her, then he leaned down and kissed her. The astonished girl kissed him back. She was beautiful. His cock started swelling again inside her pussy. She felt it and smiled. He suddenly wondered if he could make his seed patient enough to work in this girl... how many years would it have to wait? He pumped in and out with enthusiasm, the girl hugging him, and smiling, her own excitement building. His little cock seized again and he spurted, ecstasy fogging his wits.

"Will you come with me to the next town? We'll give you a ride back on a horse." To save time, the king usually slept in his coach while the horses pulled it very slowly overnight to the next town if it was some distance away.

The girl waited outside while he did his best to impregnate another six females. Then she shared his dinner with him and lay down beside him for the night.

Neither of them got much sleep. He couldn't stop fucking her. It would feel so good that when he's start drifting off, the memory returned and he'd instead fuck her again, deep and sound, ending with a little ecstatic squirt.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Your Majesty," said a woman, curtseying, holding in front of her a girl who couldn't be more than six. "I've... her female place is big enough for his majesty's organ. Would you protect her?"

He knelt and spoke to the girl. "Do you want me to play with your private parts?"

The girl gave a naughty smile and nodded. That was good enough for the king.

As he entered the tiny girl, he wondered just how patient he could make his seed. Could he make it last... 12 years? He wasn't sure. But she was smiling, she was clearly feeling sexy and good, she liked his shaft going in and out. He had wanted to stick it in his sister when she was this age, but it hadn't fit. Somehow, this girl's mother had made it possible. In any case, she was pretty, happy, sexy, and wanted what he had to give. It should, at the least, offer her some protection against the plague. But as the moment of climax approached, all he really thought of was how great it felt and how much he wanted to deliver his manly production into this tiny little twat. He did, and she shuddered with her own pleasure.

Word spread. Among the females who showed up when his carriage stopped were now some quite small ones. Mostly he still seeded women who should get pregnant within a couple weeks, but it was hard to turn down the girls. In his mind he imagined them safe from the plague, but he also imagined how amazing it felt to join genitals with a little thing and fuck her hard and fast.

============================================================  
Chapter 5

Six-year-old Mary stared with her very dark brown eyes into those of six-year-old Brian, her neighbor. They both pulled their undergarments down to reveal their private parts. Brian's little penis was sticking out straight.

Mary touched it and it twitched.

"Don't try sticking that in me!" she said.

"I wouldn't stick it in you for anything!" he said. "You're like my sister." They were in fact half-siblings.

"But I want somebody to stick his thing in me," she said wistfully. Do you think your big brother might?"

"He wouldn't want to. You're just a little girl!"

"Well, poo on you! You're just an eentsy little boy!"

They were silent a moment.

"But I dunno... What about your big sister for me?"

"Hardly likely!"

"I'll ask my brother if you ask your sister."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mary and Brian met a few days later, smiling at each other.

"I loved feeling his thing sliding in and out more than anything. I had a special good feeling when he did!"

"I loved your sister's cunt. So smooth inside!"

"Don't call it that!"

"Why not? You got one too. It's a fine word to use when you're fucking."

"Is not!"

"Would you let my brother do it to you again if he called it a cunt?"

Mary bit her lip, making her answer obvious.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear about the plague down south?"

"Yeah. Just two weeks ago they had their first case down across the border. It's gotta stop before it gets to us, right?"

"I'm sure it will."

They were silent.

"You know the latest thing on protection?"

"No, what?"

"If you swallow a bunch of spit from one of the king's children, it protects you."

"Oh, gross..."

"For a month or so, maybe. Then you gotta get more."

"So, a regular thing? Ugh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mary was tired of kissing grown-up men and working spit into their mouths.

She had an idea as the local blacksmith approached.

"You help me out?" he said. He was cleaned up like it was Sunday.

"Only if you help me first."

"Oh, how can I help you?"

"You gotta stick your thing in my pussy."

The blacksmith laughed. "You're not supposed to know about things like that."

"I know about them and I do them. King's children do. It's not just me. I heard."

The blacksmith paused. "I figured that was just a bawdy rumor," he said.

"Unnh-unnh. You want my spit you gotta stick your thing in my pussy."

"But you're just a little girl! How'm I gonna be able to do that?"

Mary pulled her skirts up and her undergarments down, then as the astonished blacksmith watched, she slid two fingers up inside herself. "I'm as big as a woman down there," she said.

The blacksmith noticed his cock hardening in his pants. Mary noticed it too and smiled.

"You don't fuck my cunt, I don't give you any spit."

"Oh, well, if you insist."

The blacksmith thought it was very strange lying down on top of such a little girl. But he knew a pussy when he saw one, he loved pussies, and his cock slid in.

"You gotta give me the seed too."

The blacksmith smiled. That would be no problem.

He looked at the girl, smiling at him, her face then going slack.

He pumped harder, deeper, faster, and then groaned. The girl shuddered.

When he caught his breath he remembered his part of the deal. "So now you gotta spit."

"Oh, yeah," said Mary with a sigh.

After they were dressed, she stood on tiptoes and kissed her lips against his scratchy, cracked lips and gathered spit in her mouth, then pushed it across into his with her tongue. And then she did it again because twice was safer than just once.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Mary, hello!" It was Felicity, the young woman from across the way. "Would you be willing to give me some spit? You've always been so nice."

"Unnh-unnh," said Mary.

"No?"

"No. I got a deal with Brian. He never gives spit to any men or boys, and I never give it to any women or girls."

"Oh... oh."

"You already ask him?"

"Yeah..."

"And he wants to stick his thing up your cunt first?"

"Yeah... twice, actually. He insists on doing it twice. He's just a little boy! It's a gross idea."

"Women say it's pretty nice, the way he does it."

Felicity made a sour face.

"Maybe you're just a prude. I make all the men fuck me. They start off thinking it's weird but they all like it. They always give me seed."

"And you like that?"

"Yeah! Just like a big girl. I dunno why, but I really like it. Almost like I gotta have it."

Felicity hesitated, then said, "Anything I could do with you that would feel good so you'd give me spit?"

"You? No! You're a girl! I mean a woman."

"Well, OK."

"Go let Brian fuck you. You'll like it. That's what all the women say."

Felicity walked away slowly, head bowed.

Twice? Brian was insisting on fucking them twice? She wondered if she was charging too little for her spit. Could she get the guy to fuck her three times? How about four? But then there was that guy William. After he'd done it to her he said he'd do it any time she wanted. And he did. He fucked her every morning and every night, and she loved it, and so did he.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Brian met Mary out back.

"I've done it a thousand times! Fucked pussies a thousand times!" said Brian.

"I've gotten it up the pussy ten thousand times! Ten thousand loads of seed." said Mary.

"And spitting really is pretty easy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that part's easy enough."

They smiled. Suddenly Brian tagged her and raced away. "You're it!"

Mary raced after him, hair blowing free behind her.


End file.
